expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Wes Chatham
|height = 180 cm / 5' 11" |role = |imdb = nm1434871 |twitter = weschatham |facebook = officialweschatham |instagram = officialweschatham |wikipedia = Wes Chatham |season = 1-5 |first appearance = }}John Wesley "Wes" Chatham is an American actor. He portrays on . Background Wes Chatham was born October 11, 1978, and grew up in North Georgia. Wes was spotted by a casting director and, at the age of five, he was offered a national campaign for "Tide". After graduating high school, Chatham joined the military. He worked as an aviation firefighter on the flight deck of the USS Essex, working in crash and salvage for four years. Chatham's break into acting came just three months before his tour was finished when Denzel Washington chose his ship to shoot the movie Antwone Fisher. Chatham was amongst selected by casting director Robi Reed while Reed in his search for authentic-looking military personnel for the movie and given his first movie-making experience, which lead to further pursuit of his lifelong dream of acting. Following Antwone Fisher, Reed convinced Chatham to move to Hollywood and shortly thereafter cast him in his first series regular role on Showtime’s Barbershop. Career Wes Chatham's film credits include (2007), (2008), (2011) and (2014). He's perhaps best known for his portrayal of Castor in (2014) and (2015). Wes' television credits include "Sleeper Cell", "Barbershop", "The Unit" and "The Mentalist". In November 2015, Chatham began costarring as Amos Burton on the Syfy TV series . Casting * Read about the October 29, 2014 announcement in the blog or the deadline.com article Involvement |function1 = cast |display1 = Amos Burton |link1 = Amos Burton (TV) |show2 = Season 2 |function2 = cast |display2 = Amos Burton |link2 = Amos Burton (TV) |show3 = Season 3 |function3 = cast |display3 = Amos Burton |link3 = Amos Burton (TV) |show4 = Season 4 |function4 = cast |display4 = Amos Burton |link4 = Amos Burton (TV) |show5 = Season 5 |function5 = cast |display5 = Amos Burton |link5 = Amos Burton (TV) }} Media Images= Wes Chatham-1.jpg Wes Chatham-2.jpg Wes Chatham-3.jpg Amos_Burton.jpg|Wes Chatham as Amos Burton TheExpanse-Amos-profile-pic.jpg|Wes Chatham - The Expanse File:Wes_Chatham_as_Amos_Burton_in_BnW.jpg|Wes Chatham as Amos Burton |-| Videos= File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episode_13_Review_w_Wes_Chatham_%26_Cas_Anvar_AfterBuzz_TV|Apr 20, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV File:THE_EXPANSE_Full_Panel_-_San_Diego_Comic-Con_2016_Syfy|Jul 26, 2016 by Syfy Filmography Notes * Wes Chatham is one of the few cast members to actually read the books and one of the few to have read them before learning about the project that he ultimately would audition for. He has been very open about being a fan of the books to the point that he was pleased to learn the role he would audition for happened to be his favorite character. He has said that he has been going through rehearsals where his knowledge of the books led him to expect the screen play to be portrayed differently only to be informed that the influencing factor he cites had not yet occurred in the television adaptation's timeline. * Wes has made a number of fan podcast guest appearances See also * Steven Strait * Dominique Tipper * Cas Anvar External links * * * * * * Category:Cast Category:People